Lonely Love
by Rebelling Death
Summary: Ulrich Stern does not know when it all started. Aelita Schaffer does not know if she really loves him. UlrichxAelita (Discontinued)
1. Ulrich's POV

**I have not worked on or read any Code Lyoko fanfics in a while. That is, until the show popped up in a conversation with a classmate of mine. For those who don't know, I'm a big UlrichXAelita fan(even though it is not very canon).**

 **I don't pair them up because Ulrich is the strongest of the group(He is undoubtedly the strongest since he usually last the longest in Lyoko and has even defeated the most monsters) and Aelita the damsel in distress of the group. I just find them to actually work with each other if they spent more time together if it were not for their respective crushes**

 **Speaking of UlrichXAelita, I remembered reading a fanfic about them in this site before, but it seems to have been deleted. So I'm publishing this story that was inspired by it.**

* * *

Ulrich Stern does not know when it all started, but one thing is for sure: He is now in love with the princess of his group.

Ever since they were finally able to free their teammate, William Dunbar, and defeat their enemy, X.A.N.A, Ulrich all had the time he needed to finally focus on school and gain the affections of his fellow teammate Yumi Ishiyama.

He did not do so well on both accounts.

Mr. Stern expected more from his son. He wanted more than just B's and C's, he wanted to see A's.

When he finally worked up the courage to confess, he ended up having his heart shattered to pieces. When he went looking for Yumi, he did not find her alone. Pinning her to the wall, where Ulrich found her, was William. The older teen was kissing her and Yumi was returning it back with equal ferocity.

* * *

 _That very same day, Jeremie was busy doing some programming on his computer, working as much when their enemy was still around, and Odd was dating a new girl in school. Both his guy were not around for him; not that it mattered though. His roommate may had dated numerous girls in the past, he is still bad with women and his genius male of his group has hardly any relationship advice he could give him._

 _It did not really matter, Ulrich just wanted to be alone._

 _However, she was available. After opening the door, Ulrich saw Aelita standing in front of him with her cheerful smile on._

 _"Hello, Ulrich." She happily greeted, her bubbly voice somewhat brings his mood up._

 _Ulrich looks up from the ground and into her forest green eyes._

 _"Hey, princess. You need something?"_

 _His voice was tired and lazy with a hint of pain, which she noticed._

 _"Is something wrong?" She asked as she brought her hand up to his forehead._

 _Great, he is making her worry and he does not want her or anyone to pity him, right now. He grabs her hand before she could reach._

 _"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from that physic test." He lied to change to the subject._

 _Aelita giggled, "I know, it was hard. Even for me."_

 _Ulrich chuckled with her, "Yet you still passed, didn't you?"_

 _Even if it was difficult even for her, she would at least received an above average score._

 _The pinkette giggled a little more before saying, "I was wondering, think you and I can spend the day tomorrow?"_

 _Tomorrow is Sunday, meaning no classes._

 _"Sure. How about Jeremie?" He asked._

 _"He said he'll be busy." Aelita told him, "Besides, I want it to be just you and me."_

 _Ulrich raises an eyebrow, giving her a confused look._

 _She continued, "I mean, you and I have hardly hang out together."_

 _It is true; ever since she was first materialized in 10 years, she stick to Jeremie a lot and most of her time, apart from the blonde genius, with Yumi. The only they actually spent time together that is not school related was when they were both in Lyoko fighting X.A.N.A. and now both of them are permanently gone from their life._

 _Now that he thinks about it, the Lyoko Warriors seems to have disbanded since the day they shut down the supercomputer. Jeremie was back to focusing all of his time on school, Yumi was also on that boat to catch up on some subjects, and Odd was honing his skills on a skateboard and occasionally dated girls._

 _"Sure, why not?"_


	2. Aelita's POV

After just a month, Aelita Schaeffer actually started to miss her most hated enemy. X.A.N.A.

The reason? She wanted her friends back.

It may be hard to believe, but the rogue Multi-Agent System is what brought the five of them together and is also responsible for bringing them all closer. Also, that damned virus was the last thing on Earth that connected to her father, Franz Hopper. In a way, she missed fighting X.A.N.A along side with her friends despite the potential serious consequences should the merciless A.I continued to exist.

If it meant fight alongside with her friends again, the consequences will be worth it.

Ever since they put an end on that part of their lives, they all have became distant.

Now that their time are free from fighting on Lyoko, Yumi spent most of her time maintaining her grades back up to straight A's. Aelita also noticed the looks that Yumi secretly gives to a certain older teen. She hopes he won't take it so hard.

Surprisingly, Odd now has a girlfriend and by the looks of it, they seem to be going steady. Aelita wondered how long before the new girl noticed the smell, but she hopes this relationship last long. The goofy blonde definitely deserves happiness after helping save the world countless times. Also, Odd now has more time making homemade films and practice on his skateboard.

Ulrich, like Yumi, also has buried his time on studying. The pinkette could not blame him, out of all of them, Ulrich has made the most sacrifices for the team. When X.A.N.A was still around, Ulrich spent most of his time training to prepare himself for battles against the powerful virus and his grades suffered for it. Even with all the time reversion, the young man could barely maintain his grades

A single tear slid down her cheek as she went over...

Jeremie Belpois.

Aelita thought and hoped that after pulling the plug, she and blonde genius could finally have some personal time that does not involve the any computers at all, but it seems the young Einstein rather missed the supercomputer. Who could blame him? The advanced piece of technology has taught him a lot about programming, probably more so than any teacher he had in his life.

After watching Jeremie type away on a regular desktop computer, working on computer programs for countless days, Aelita Schaffer wonders if she still loves him.

* * *

 _Aelita knocked on his door._ _After a long moment of silence, she heard him say, "Come in."_

 _Like the past few months, Jeremie was on his computer._

 _"Hey, Jeremie." She greeted with a smile, hoping he would turn around to face her._

 _He did not, "Hello, Aelita."_

 _She frowned. His voice sounded so robotic, each day it became more so severe. Despite that being a bad sign, she continues on._

 _"Tomorrow's Sunday." She reminds him. "I was wondering if you and I could go out and do something."_

 _"Sounds nice." Jeremie commented, never once losing his concentration on his typing. "But not tomorrow. I'm busy with working on this program. May be another time."_

 _Aelita's heart shattered one last time. Those were the exact same words every time she subtly asks him out. What happened to the Jeremie she fell in love with? The boy genius who stole her heart after making the promise to bringing her into the real world._

 _She left his room without saying goodbye._


	3. Sunday

_**Sunday**_

 _Aelita feels a little guilty, but she really does not want to be lonely anymore. After that wordless breakup, Aelita seek comfort. Obviously her first choice was Yumi, but she found her to be busy with William. Next, she went for Odd, but remembered that he and his girlfriend usually disappear after school ends, probably at a secret location where Odd hones his skills and shows them off to his girlfriend._

 _Her last resort was her stoic friend, Ulrich Stern. However, she dreaded what his answer would be because when she went to look for him, words quickly spread that Ulrich saw Yumi kissing William._

 _Aelita has seen how Ulrich acts when 'William' and 'Yumi' are both used in the same sentence and it is never good. Thankfully, Ulrich agreed to spend the weekend with her. She is really grateful of Ulrich for making time for them to spend together, which is probably a hard thing to do right now with his broken heart and all. She could relate, but decided not bring up the topic._

 _The last thing she needs for Ulrich and herself is to be remind themselves of their heartbreaks. Ulrich is never the one to open up his feelings and Aelita really does not want to make the situation awkward._

* * *

 _The pinkette decided to wear clothing that were similar to the ones that she wore when she first materialized into Earth. Her old clothes has long since gotten too small for her, but managed to look more or less the same. The differences were that the skirt is pleaded and colored a dark purple, the shirt is now a black tank top under a dark purple, almost black, jacket. Decorating the skirt is a floral pattern._

 _Aelita was just brushing her hair when she heard the knocks on her dorm room door._

 _She turned her face away from her mirror and called out, "Come in."_

 _Ulrich slowly opened the door and let himself. He is wearing his usual dark green shirt and blue jeans, but instead of wearing his army jacket, he is wearing a cameo one which he leaves the zipper open. Also, he is wearing a pair of decorative dog tags on a ball chain._

 _"You ready to go, Princess?"_

 _"I am, but let me fix my hair for a few more seconds."_

 _The only male in the small room knew that 'a few more seconds' might translate to at least twenty to thirty minutes. Not wanting to stand that long, Ulrich decided to make himself comfy on Aelita's bed, pulled out his cell phone, and surf through the web._

 _"So what do you want to do exactly?" He asks. She never really told him how they were going to spend the day off, she just invited him._

 _Aelita thought about it for a moment, "Maybe we could go to the mall?"_

 _He shuddered at the suggestion._

 _"No way am I going to carry bags full of clothing all day." Ulrich half-joked, which Aelita laughed at._

 _"Oh?" Aelita decided to play along, "Afraid of a couple of shopping bags are we?"_

 _Ulrich look at her and raised an eyebrow, "A couple?"_

 _He then reminded her of how much stuff that he and the others had to pay for and lug around the day she would be a permanent resident of Earth. Luckily for their Japanese friend, she was made an exception to carry any thing._

 _The pinkette giggled at bit, remembering the anguish looks on her male friends' faces._

 _"That's because I had nothing at all." Aelita protested, defending herself. "Besides, if I was going to buy clothes, where would I put them?"_

 _One of the disadvantages of living in a boarding school is the limited space._

 _"True." Ulrich agreed before looking back at his home, letting Aelita go back to brushing her hair._

 _The male brunette searched up the website of the local mall, looking to see if there is any events going, hoping for some excitement other than just shopping or looking around. Unfortunately, there is nothing special going on today, but quickly remembered some movies that just got out on theaters a couple of days ago._

 _"How about a movie?"_

 _Aelita smiled at the suggestion, "Sounds good, but which one?"_

 _"We'll figure that out when we get there." He told her as he put away his phone. "You ready?"_

 _"Mhmmm." Aelita nodded as she put down her brush and stood up. She look at herself one last time and gives herself a nod of approval. "Let's go."_

* * *

 _The movies that were showing were new a couple of days ago, so not many were in line to watch. After deciding which one to watch, they went and bought their tickets with Ulrich paying for both of them._

 _"You don't have to do that, Ulrich." She informs him. "I can pay for my own."_

 _"Don't worry, Princess." He assures her. "I got some money to spare."_

 _Ulrich hid a frown behind the assuring smile. Like all of the kids at Kadic Academy, who live in the dorms, he gets a monthly allowance from his parents, but mostly from his father. Although, instead of giving a fixed amount for each month, his father has a system on how money he will give to his son, which is the better his grades are, the more Ulrich will receive._

 _It was good thing Kadic Academy provides free food for their students or else Ulrich would not survive for long in a month without food. He barely gets any money at all, but since he has been improving his grades, his father has been sending more money and a lot more often than before._

 _Ulrich really hated his father's system and is one of the things he does not share with his friends, but unfortunately, for him, it is also one of the things that Odd finds out about him and shared with the others. There were times they have offered him free money, but he refused the handouts._

 _Aelita frowned as she watches him pay for both of the ticket._

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	4. Movie

Ulrich smirked as he chuckled a little right before the movie started. He look at his companion.

"You sure you won't be scared princess?" He teased.

The film that they picked is a horror movie that is said to be scariest one of the year. The whole Lyoko Warriors once went to the theaters before and like right now, they picked a horror movie. They barely watched a quarter of the film before being told to leave the theatres due to Aelita's screams of terror. This happened before Aelita regained her humanity.

Aelita pouted a little as she gave him a little glare. She wanted to argue, but the movie just started. She slurp down her soda to cool down her anger and threw a small handful of popcorn at him. Ulrich blocked the popped kernels as he chuckled before enjoying the movie.

* * *

"I have to say Aelita, I'm impressed." Ulrich continued to tease as they got out of the theater before proceeding to the local mall. "You got scared for a couple of scenes, but at least you didn't scream like last time."

Now that they were no longer in theaters, Aelita could now talk back.

"The monsters from the film were not that scary." She defended herself.

"Right because the Kankrelats back in Lyoko were pretty scare." Ulrich said sarcastically which made the pinkette blush madly.

"I was never scared of them!" She protested.

The male brunette continued to chuckle, "Said the girl who hid behind a rock while I was fighting them."

Aelita gave him a glare before walking ahead of him in the mall.

* * *

Ulrich felt kind of stupid as Odd for teasing her like that, but who could blame him? He really does not want to make Aelita, who he saw keep giving him that look. That look of pity. That look makes him feel weak and he does not like being weak. Also, the last thing he wants is anyone worrying about him.

He then notice that Aelita walked a little faster than him. He quickly jogs forward to catch up to her, but he slowed down when he saw her walked into a music store.


End file.
